


Rebuild This House

by Val_Brown



Category: Kris Allen (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was given 3 words Breaking, Rebuild, Deception. This is what came of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebuild This House

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta, All mistakes are mine

This wasn’t the first time he had waited up for him. The only question was what would be his excuse this time? Would it be the tried and true, I had to work late, or I lost track of time? Whatever excuse it was Kris was over it. He spent too many nights waiting up for Tommy to come home. Even though he knows he has no right to feel the anger and betrayal, he still feels it. Just as he is getting ready to call Tommy, he hears the front door open and close, the sound of Tommy’s keys being set in the bowl by the door, the closet opening so he could hang his jacket.

 

“Where were you, Tommy?”  Kris asked as he stepped out of the bedroom, his arms crossed over his chest, his pajama pants sitting low across his hips, anger tightening his features. He watched Tommy struggle with his belt as he looked over at Kris confused.

 

“What? I told you, we were working in the studio tonight, Monte had a few new songs he wanted to work on,” Tommy said as he pulled the belt through his loops and set it over the back of the chair in their room. “What’s going on with you? You’re so suspicious lately, I’ve never even thought about stepping out on you. What’s with the third degree every time I get home?”

 

“I saw your email today Tommy, what’s with the emails to Cale?” Kris asked his voice deceptively quiet as he stepped closer to Tommy, crowding him into the wall. One hand on each side of Tommy’s head Kris leaned in his lips close to Tommy’s ear. “Why are you emailing Cale?”

 

“Cale? I… He emailed me a few weeks ago asking if maybe I wanted to write with him, I told him I would have to think about it. He emailed me again yesterday asking if I had decided,” Tommy said softly as he felt Kris’ hand slide over his shoulder, pressing it against the wall. It had been awhile since Kris accused him of this, since Tommy found out about Kris cheating, he knew it was the one time, but one time nearly breaking the relationship, it took months for Tommy to trust him again let alone let him sleep in the bedroom. “Kris?”

 

“Tommy, it took everything I had to rebuild this with you, I’m just scared you will find something better, or someone,” Kris said as he let his hands fall to his side, a tear slipping down his cheek. Reaching out, Tommy grabbed Kris’ chin and forced him to look up.

 

“Kris, look at me,” Tommy whispered, his fingers sliding over Kris’ jaw. Tommy knew that Kris had been trying, the deception nearly killed him, once Tommy knew what had happened he tried his hardest to rebuild the trust. The one problem was now he was afraid Tommy would do the same thing in retaliation. Even though he knew in his heart Tommy would never do that, his head kept saying _“He’s gonna cheat, he’s gonna hurt you like you hurt him.”_ “Baby, I love you, I won’t ever cheat on you. I promise.”

 

“I know, I’m just afraid. I don’t want to lose you,” Kris said as he pressed a kiss to Tommy’s lips, his fingers finding the buttons on Tommy’s shirt, working them free, so he could slide his hands inside, feeling the warm flesh of Tommy’s chest. His mouth followed the trail his hands left behind.

 

“I know baby, I know,” Tommy said as he let Kris undress him, guiding him back to the bed, his apologies written with his lips, his tongue, his tears. Through the night amidst the soft cries and roaming fingers there were words floating over it all. _“I’m Sorry”_


End file.
